So Weird Christmas 2001:All I want is a normal Chr
by D Mason
Summary: All Fi really wants this year is a normal Christmas. Will she get it?


So Weird Christmas 2001:  
All I want is a normal Christmas  
  
  
By PShawTx  
  
Fiona Phillips, Fi to her family and friends,  
was in her bedroom in her house in Hope Springs, Colorodo.  
It was close to Christmas. December 21st be exact. Fi was  
psyched for Christmas. For Fi Christmas was  
the holiday. If she could only observe one holiday Christmas  
would be it. Everything was going her way  
this year. It looked like it would be the perfect normal Christmas.  
Her mom Molly Phillips a singer making  
a successful come back purposely booked no gigs for a two week period  
that encluded Christmas. Even the weather man was on her side.  
There had been a big snow but it got warm anough to melt it. It had snowed  
agein but only 4 or 5 inches and the weather forcast said  
only maybe a foot more might fall. Might fall.  
Yes things were on the road for a normal Christmas.  
  
Fi could hardly wait for Christmas to get here.  
The Phillips and Bells would be getting togather for Christmas  
at the Phillips house agein. The tradition would contenue.  
Fi remembered them doing that as far back as she  
could remember. This year however it would not just be the  
Phillips and the Bells. The Thelens would also  
be here. Annie and her parents were coming to Hope Springs  
to spend Christmas with them. Another reason  
Fi was psyched. They had not seen Annie since mid summer  
when she joined them on tour for a few weeks and briefly  
in September.  
  
One thing that could throw everything off Fi knew was  
if something weird happened like it had the last  
two Christmases. Fi really really really hoped nothing weird  
would happen this year. The last two Christmases  
were anything but normal. She even prayed for a normal Christmas this time.  
All Fi really wanted this Christmas was a normal Christmas.  
Was that to much to ask? She thought. Remembering what had happen the last  
two Christmases.  
  
Christmas 1999, they were in Grand Junction a town about an hour from  
from Hope Springs. It was snowing. They had just finished there shopping,  
Fi had bought her yearly Christmas cd to dance with Jack to, Fi's Christmas  
tradition. Her mom came up and announced she would be playing a Christmas  
gig for charity. The headliner that orignaly was to be playing it had to   
cancel at the last minute so Molly said she would do it. This ment they  
would not be home for Christmas. Fi and Jack said it was ok.  
  
Fi was really disappointed. For her Christmas just wasn't Christmas unless  
they were home. Fi said she had one more thing to get and walked off. She  
really didn't she just said that to go off and be alone, well as alone as  
one could in a crowded mall. Fi walked down the mall thinking Christmas was  
shot for this year. She did not want to spend Christmas on a tour bus. that  
wasn't christmas to her. Fi contenued to walk. She came to a fountian, one  
of those ice cream kind. It was on her left. There was no one in it so  
she went over and sat down to have around of self pity.  
  
She sat there looking down at the counter. A man comes up from behind the  
counter and "Can I help you?" Fi is startled. Strangely he looks like a  
man Fi has seen twice in the mall that day. Once as the father of a small  
child then agein as a mall security guard. How can it be the same man?  
The man introduces himself as Nick.  
  
"You look like you could use a Cocoa sliegh ride. It will lift  
your spirits." He puts the drink down in front of Fi. "What makes  
you think my spirits need lifting?" Fi says as she looks at the drink."  
"Some folks have a tough time this time of year." Nick says  
"Its not supposed to be that way." Fi replies Fi tells him  
why her spirits are load. Nick replies that you don't know maybe   
Christmas eve will be special in its own way. Fi hands Nick some  
money but he won't take it he say where he comes from everyone  
gets a present at Christmas.  
  
Fi licks some of the whip cream off her cocoa. She looks up and Jack  
is siting across from her. She is no longer at the mall or the fountain  
there. She is in the Bells house. Fi notices what she is wearing. "I out  
grew this dress." She says. She it begeins to dawn on her whats happened.  
"How old am I? She asks Ned answers "Twelve honey?" Fi starts to think  
"Nick did this." She says I have to get to Grand Junction she decides.  
She asks for a ride, but Ned and Jack thinks she has lost it. Fi say  
she will take the bus and goes out the front door to find it snowing and  
wind blowing Ned and Jack Follow her. The wind closes the door. Ned tries  
it. They are locked out. As Fi trys to open the window she sudden finds her  
self at her house. She in now nine years old.  
  
Nine year old Fi goes to the phone calls to find the phone number of  
The Grand Junction mall. She find out that they Don't have a mall.  
The mall has not been built yet. "Now i'll never find Nick" She says.  
She has another idea. She looks for some paper and pen. She finds the pen  
but can't find any paper. She grabs a family photo and writes on the back  
"I'm the fourteen year old you. When you are fourteen don't talk to a man  
called Nick at the Grand Juction mall. I am not kidding." She clears the  
table and puts the note where it can be seen. Next thing Fi Knows her mom  
is taking her temperature. She is six years old.  
  
That stop is brief the next thing Fi knows she is eight years old. She is  
still in her house. She walks in to Jacks room and asks if they have a  
computer. Jack says yes. She then asks if they have a internet connection.  
Jack does not know what she is talking about. Fi trip back in time contenues.  
She is now 10 months old. Jack is just over two years old. Rick comes  
in carrying Jack. Rick walks over to Fi and says "How is my christmas  
angel." And smoothers Fi with kisses. Rick tells Molly that a gig for  
charity may have to be canceled because the headline had to cancel.  
Rich said he and the band would do it. They would have christmas just  
not at home. Fi says "daddy?"  
  
No honey your dreaming Molly says. Fi looks up she is 15 agein and  
at a table in the mall. She looks over and the fountain is gone.  
"Where is the fountain?" she says. "And wheres Nick?" "What fountain?"  
Ned says and Jack says "Whos Nick?"  
Fi does not fell so bad about not having christmas at home. She relises  
that its not where you have christmas but your atitude about it.  
  
Back on the bus in the community area Fi has put on he christmas cd  
and is danceing. As she is dancing she sees the picture she wrote  
the not on. She picks it up and the not she wrote is on it. There is  
another note on it. It says "Merry Christmas Nick." Fi smiles. She  
turns and starts her christmas dance with Jack.*  
  
Fi remembers it. Her thoughts wander toward Christmas 2000.  
  
She,Jack,Annie and everyone were, just a few days from Christmas on  
the tour bus heading for New York for a gig. Fi was buming over not  
going to be home for Christmas. She was sitting in her room on the bus  
looking out the window not really seeing what was going by. Jack had  
knock on her door she told him he could come in. He sat beside her.  
He was really buming too over not being home for Christmas. They talked  
about how they felt about not being home for Christmas.  
  
Molly came to the door to say good night to Fi. She heard part of there  
conversation. They did not see her. She went back to the common area to  
talk to Irene about what she just heard her kids say. Molly said to Irene  
to the effect what kind of mother am I? Draging my kids to New York during  
Christmas when the really want to be home for it. After talking to Irene  
Molly decide to cancel the gig and go home. When Fi and Jack were told  
they were very very very happy. Ned turned the bus around and headed for  
Hope Springs. When they arrived thats when things started getting weird.  
They should have gone to New York.  
  
When the bus pulled up to Mollys house Callie was there waiting for them.  
They thought Cassie was in Greece. How could she know they would be coming  
back and what time the would arrive.? They had not let anyone there know  
they were coming back early. Carey got off the bus and went over and talked  
to Callie. Fi went streaght to her room in her house. She went in thinking  
she was glad to be back in her own room agein. Then a blue ghost appeared  
and touched her. Fi screamed. Carey still in the front yard with Callie  
heard Fi scream. He ran into the house meeting Jack also running to see  
why Fi screamed. At lst they could not open the door. Then the door opened.  
They asked why Fi screamed. She said she didn't She did not remember  
screaming. Carey remembered Callie was still out front so he went back  
out but she was gone.  
  
The Blue ghost appeared agein later and took Fi to a place like the nexus.  
The ghost was of a girl. She said her name was Andrea. Then something  
Pulled her away. Fi suddenly was back in her house.  
  
Later everyone but Molly and Fi started seeing things. Annie thought she  
had snakes on her shoulders, Carey thought his hands were bloody, Jack  
thought he was being attacked by bats. In the kitchen knives started flying  
around at Molly. One stuck in her arm.  
  
The blue ghost appeared and took Fi back to the nexus place. She told Fi  
she had died at christmas time when a chandelier fell on her when she was  
Fi's age. It happened in front of her older brother. She showed Fi what  
happened. Andrea showed Fi what happened. Fi saw Andrea and her brother  
Standing. Andrea standing beneath a chandelier. It begain to move. About  
to fall. Fi rush in and pushed Andrea out of the way. The chandelier fell  
on Fi. She could not get it off. To heavy. The next thing Fi knew she  
was with her father. He told her its not your time. She was pulled away  
from him. Next thing Fi knew she was home laying on the couch.  
The guys had found her in an abandoned house with a chandelier on top  
of her. After that nothing else weird happened that Christmas.**  
  
That was the christmas Annie and Fi exchanged promise rings. In there case  
meaning there lives were intertwined, bestfriends forever. Yes that was the  
best part of that Christmas after everything settled down. Fi was wearing  
hers. Would Annie be wearing hers Too?**  
  
Wondering about that brought another thought to Fi's mind.  
Last Christmas while the weird stuff was happening Annie didn't  
act like Annie. She had not come in to Fi's, ok there room, when  
Fi had screamed. She seemed totaly uninterested in the weird goings  
on. After wards she was herself agein. Had Andreas ghost done  
something to Annie to keep her uninterested in what was happening?  
Annie usually would be right there. There had been some weird stuff  
that found Annie that she could have just ignored and no harm would  
have been done, but no Annie looked in to it. She was like Fi in that  
way. Not to the same extent tho.  
  
The sound of what sounded like a car pulling up bought Fi out of her  
thoughts. She went to the guest room to look out the window because  
the window of that room overlooked the front yard. She looked out and  
yes a car had pulled up and getting out of it were The Thelens, Annie  
and her parents. Fi headed downstairs. She came out the front  
door just as Annie finished hugging Den. Fi walked towards Annie and  
said "Hi girlfriend." Annie turned around and when she saw Fi she squealed  
"Fi!" She ran over and hugged Fi hard. "Not so hard I can hardly breath."  
Fi said. Annie loosed her hug. Then Fi hugged Annie. Fi brought up her  
hands in such a way so Annie could see she was whereing the promise ring  
she had given her last year. "Put your hands up like this." Annie asked  
Fi. Annie hands were up even with her shoulders. Fi put her hands up  
the same way. Then Annie put her hand up near Fi's left hand so the finger  
she had her promise ring on was next to Fi's Promise ring. Fi saw Annie  
was wearing hers. "Friends forever." Annie said. "Friends forever, you  
have that right." Fi replied. "Come on lets go over by the others." Annie  
said. She headed back over to Rhonda,Chelsea,Candy,Den and of course the  
others, Jack etc.  
  
Annie was walking towards the others when plop, a snowball hit her in the  
back of the head. She turned around and there was Fi laughing. "You think  
thats funny huh?" Annie said to Fi. "Yea I think it real funny." Fi replied.  
Annie started walking towards the others agein then faked a slipping and  
when down on the ground. "Annie you all right?" Fi asked. "Yea i'm fine."  
She turn over and let fly with a snowball at Fi. It hit Fi between her  
shoulder and head. Annie sat there laughing. "Your right that is funny."  
She said. Annie got up and brushed herself off just in time to see Fi  
getting ready to throw another snowball at her. Fi threw, Annie ducked  
and it flew past and hit Rhonda. "Hey." Rhonda said as she turned to see  
who threw the snowball.  
  
"It was ment for Annie." Fi said. "This ones ment for you." Chelsea  
replied and threw a snowball at Fi. Fi ducked and it sailed past and  
hit Annie's father Kevin Thelen. "Sorry Mr Thelen." Chelsea said.  
"Not a problem, don't worry about it uh?" He replied. "Chelsea." Annie  
supplied. "Chelsea." He finished. "I've told you about Chelsea and Rhonda  
dad." Annie said. "Oh, right I remember." Her father replied. Plop, a  
snowball hit Fi. "Dad". Annie said. "Just helping Chelsea hit her  
target." He said laughing. "You can dish it out but you can't take it?"  
He added. "We can take it, but can you?" Annie replied. Then Her, Fi and  
Chelsea let fly with snowballs hitting Annies Father and Mother.   
"What is..." Molly started to say but got cut off when a snowball hit her.  
And that is how the snowball fight began. There were no sides.  
Just Snowballs flying everwhere. It only stopped because they ran out of  
snow. There were only 4 or 5 inches on the ground. This became known  
anoung the Phillips, Bells and Thelens as the great snowball fight of  
Christmas 2001. At the end of the fight everyone was laughing. They  
all had a good time.  
  
"Ned you ever thought about going out for baseball. You did some good  
pitching in the snowball fight." Kevin asked Ned. "No I haven't. I love  
the music biz. Think of all the time I would be away from my family."  
Ned replied. "Everyone who wants to come into the house." Molly said  
Everyone headed for the house. "Sweetface." Annie's dad said to her.  
looking towards there car. Annie looked that way and saw her suitcase  
sitting by the car on the ground. "Thanks dad." She replied and went to  
get it. She got her suitcase and headed for the house. Fi waited for her.  
"I can carry that for you." Fi said. "No, I have it. It not really heavy"  
Annie told Fi and they went into the house. Annie partly draging her  
suitcase. "Looks like Annie packed her room agein." Fi thought to her  
self. "Where will I be sleeping?" Annie asked Fi. "Your parents are in  
the guest room and your sharing my room with me agein." Fi replied.  
"Wicked!" Annie said. And headed up stairs with her suitcase at a  
slow pace. "Let me help you Annie." Fi said. Fi went up the stairs  
and grabed Annie's suitcase. With both of them holding it they  
lifted it off the ground and up the stairs. "I would hate to see your  
definition of heavy." Fi said joking.  
  
"I can get it from here." Annie said. "You sure?" Fi asked. "I'm sure."  
Annie replied. "Ok then." Fi said then went back downstair.  
Annie went into Fi's room and saw the extra bed had been set up.  
She sat her suitcase down at the foot of the extra bed and headed down  
stairs.  
  
Everyone had gone into the living room. Annie got down stairs and listened  
to find where everyone was. She followed the sound of talking into the  
living room. The kids were one side of the room the adults on the other.  
They were not actually seperated because the living room was not that big.  
Annie sat down between Fi and Den. Everyone started asking Annie where  
she and her parent had traveled since they last saw her. "Everyone let  
her answer." Jack said. They got quiet. "We were in Kenya for a couple  
of weeks, and Western Europe for a little while and we stopped in iceland  
for two days." Annie anwsered Before she could give details Molly said  
"Anyone care for some of Fi's famous cookies? Know one said no.  
"I'll go and get them." Fi said. "I'll help you bring them out."  
Annie offered. Fi and her headed for the kitchen. Fi had a cookie recipe  
that caught on among her family and friends. She made them every  
Christmas if it was possible. This Christmas was no exception.  
  
Annie and Fi walked into the kitchen. There were tins stacked up  
on one counter and it was clear that baking had been going on.  
"You all have been busy." Annie commented. "What you see is  
the result of three days of cookie baking." Fi told her. "You must  
have lived in here." Annie said. "I did consider having a bed in here  
at the time." Fi said. Annie giggled. "Ok Annie grab a plate of cookies  
and lets go." Fi said. Fi and Annie returned and passed out the cookies.  
"Is the round still on?" Candy asked. "Sure is." Carey replied. "lst here,  
then your house, then Rhonda's,Chelsea's, Den's and the Bells then back  
here,." Jack supplied. A round is you go around to several houses stay  
at each one for a short time, eat a little, drink a little, if called for,  
talk some then you go on and end up at where you started or a predetermed  
ending place.  
  
"Annie the round will be Christmas eve." Jack told her. "This Christmas  
is going to be a blast." Annie said when Jack told her about the round.  
  
  
The following evening.  
"Annie has really brighten up since we got here." Lisa Thelen Annie's mom  
was telling Molly. "I think she misses being around other kids." "She got  
used to having other kids around when she stayed with you last year."  
"She misses performing to." "She has not had much chance to since she  
toured with you during the summer." Lisa said. "Thanks for letting her  
tour with you." "Your welcome." "We love having her." "To tell you the  
truth we miss her not being here." Molly said. "I was going to tell you  
this later but, I am going to be doing a new cd this spring and I would  
like Annie to be on it." Not just a bonus track this time but several of  
her songs." Molly told Lisa. "She is going to love it." "She will flip."  
Lisa responed. "Don't tell Annie. I will tell her after Christmas." Molly  
said. "It will stay between you and me." Lisa said. "I have news for Annie  
I have not told her yet either." Lisa said. "What is it?" Molly asked.  
"Well me and Kevin have discussed it and have decide to stop traveling  
around the world and go on the lecture circut." "We can stay in the US  
and Canada area and spend more time with Annie." "She will be going to  
college in a few years. And also she would have more time to pursue her  
music." "There might be the every once in a while trip to westren Europe  
but mostly US and Canada." "Not to mention she could tour with you more,  
if you are up to her being around more." Lisa said. "Up to it we would  
love it." Molly replied. "You could come on tour with us too."  
She added. "Well maybe, we will have to see how the lecture tour works  
out." Lisa said.  
  
"I am going to wait till after Christmas to tell her." Lisa said. "Ok  
it stays between us." Molly replied.  
  
That same evening after Fi and Annie had gotten into there beds.  
"I miss our before going to sleep chats." Fi said to Annie while laying  
in bed. "I have missed those too." Annie replied. "I have not gotten used  
to it yet just being me agein." She said. "What do you mean?" Fi asked  
"Well when I stayed with your family last year and part of this year,  
I got used to other kids being around,you know Jack, Carey, Rhonda,  
Chelsea,Candy,Den and sometimes Clu and others." "Now that I am back  
with my parents there is not kids around most of the time." Some of  
the places we have been there has been no kids." Annie said. "I'm getting  
used to it agein but I haven't yet." She said. "You know you can always   
call or get online and me and the others can chat with you." Fi said  
"I know, but that wouldn't be the same." Annie replied to Fi. "I know  
what you mean." "Me and Candy talked on the phone and online when I was  
in Seattle but it just wasn't the same as talking face to face." Fi said.  
"Exactly." Annie agreed. Then Fi said. You can always come and vist us  
and the others." "If I can catch you and your family in town." Annie  
commented. "I know you have been keeping track of my mom's tour schedule  
since you left." Fi said to her. "Yea I have." "To know where to catch up  
with her when I joined you on tour last summer and when I join you on tour  
agein." "Also hopeing we will all be in the same town at the same time so  
we can vist." "We miss you to Annie." Fi said.  
  
"One time we missed seeing you all by one day." "Can you believe it one  
day." Annie told Fi. "Really when?" Fi asked "October, we just got to  
town and were looking around the hotel and saw a advertisement about your  
mom's gig in that town." "My heart jumped." "I thought for sure we would get  
to visit with everyone but when we asked about it we found out you all had  
left the day before" "My heart sunk." "Missed you all by one lousy day."  
Annie told Fi. "Sometimes I just miss you all so much." "When I first  
rejoined my parents after the school year was over I missed you all like  
crazy." "I've gotten past it, but sometimes....." Annie said.  
"Annie I can tell my family misses you to." "When we are on tour I can  
tell they feel something is missing. Its you not being on tour that they  
are missing. I think to them its not the same as if you were with us on  
tour." "To tell you the truth I miss you being on tour with us too."  
"Having a girl my own age on the tour, someone I can talk to, especially  
someone I can talk about weird stuff with." "Also not being so out numbered  
by guys on the tour." Fi said. Annie laughed. "I know what you mean about  
the guys and weird stuff." "You are the only person I know I can talk with  
about the weird stuff that finds me and you won't think I am hugely weird."  
Annie said. "And speaking of persons what happen with you and that cute guy  
you told me you had met when we chatted on the computer last time?" Fi asked  
"You said you were going to try and hang with him before you and your  
parents left." "Did you?" "No I didn't get to." Annie said.  
"What happened?" Fi said. "He had a girlfriend." Annie replied. "Ouch."  
Fi said. "Yea Ouch." Annie said. "Were you all right?" Fi said. "Yea  
it wasn't like I would have ended up his girlfriend or anything. Me and  
my parents were only there three days." "I'm Ok really." Annie said.  
"Nite Fi." "Nite Annie." Fi replied.  
  
  
The next morning Annie was the first to wake up in Fi's room. Annie opened  
her eyes, streeched and got out of bed and went to the window and looked  
out. What she saw made her smile. "Fi come look." Annie said in Fi's  
direction. "huh?" Fi said waking up. "You got to come look at this." Annie  
told her. Fi Streeched and pulled the covers off but did not get up. Annie  
walked over and pulled her out of bed. "Come on." Annie said. Pulling Fi  
up and to the window. "look!" Annie said. When Fi looked out the window   
what she saw woke her up. "It snowed last night." Fi said. "Yea." Annie  
replied. That foot of snow the weather man said might fall, arrived during   
the night. Suddenly Fi sniffed the air. "You smell that Annie?" Annie  
sniffed the air. Then in unison they said "HOT BREAKFAST!" Then In unison  
they said "Bathroom!" And took off to the bathroom. Annie got there first  
and went in and shut the door before Fi could go in. "Annie!" Fi said  
in irratation. Then turned and when back to her room and started dressing.  
A few minutes later Annie came back in. When Fi saw her she headed for  
the bathroom before anyone else got there. "Fi make sure you look out  
the bathroom window." Annie called after Fi. Fi entered the bathroom,  
locked the door. She went over and looked out the bathroom window.  
Down below in the front yard Jack and Clu were building a snowman.  
They had three big snowballs on top of each other. They had not yet  
decorated the snowman. The snowman was just over half way down the  
walk to the street and on the right side of the front yard.  
  
Fi finshed in the bathroom and came out and went to her room. She walked  
in to find Annie at the desk doing her make up and hair in the mirror  
there. Fi walked over and did her's. When they were done they headed  
for the kitchen.  
  
"Ok here are more muffins." Molly said to Lisa. Molly and Lisa were  
cooking breadfast. "I refreshed the pancake batter" Lisa said. "Want  
me to do more eggs and bacon?" Lisa asked. "No we will just wait till  
there asked for then make them then." Molly replied. "Ok." Lisa replied  
"Smells good down here." Fi said as she and Annie entered the kitchen.  
"Girls grab a plate." Lisa said. "Jack and Clu have already eaten."  
Molly added. "Well if Clu has eaten we will have to eat out for breakfast  
because there won't be anything left." Annie said. Everyone laughed.  
Annie and Fi picked up plates and headed for the island in the kitchen.  
Breakfast was buffet style. Fi looked up at the clock and started counting  
down. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1" Right when she said one Carey entered  
the kitchen from the back door. "Right on time Carey. We could set our  
clocks by you." Fi said. "I never pass up a free hot meal, and since your  
mom said I could eat here anytime....." "Thats right Carey." Molly said.  
Fi and Annie filled up there plates. Jack and Clu returned from snowman  
building. "Good looking snowman guys." Fi said. "How did you know we  
built a snowman." Jack asked. "Bathroom window." Annie replied. "Oh."  
Jack said. "Yes our snowman is still in need of finishing touches."  
Clu said. "Eyes, nose and mouth." Jack finished. "We came in to find  
somethings to use for those." "Mind if we rummage in the icebox Mrs P"  
Clu asked. "Sure go ahead, but leave us something to eat." Molly said.  
"Come on Jack lets see what we have to work with." Clu said and headed  
for the icebox.  
  
"What are your plans for today Fi?" Molly asked. "I'm going to do some  
last minute Christmas shopping. Get this years Christmas cd to dance to."  
"Do we have to dance this year?" Jack asked. "Yes we do. Its tradition."  
"It's your tradition not mine." Jack said. "Come on Jack try and get  
into the spirit of the season." Fi said. "Dancing is Christmas tradition."  
"On most of the Christmas specials they dance." Fi said "That dosn't  
mean we have to." Jack said. "Oh brother." Fi said. "Annie you want  
to come with me?" "Sure. Can we invite Chelsea and Rhonda too?"  
"Ok and I was planning to ask Candy to come too." Fi said.  
Fi and Annie finished breakfast and called there friends. Fi called  
Candy and Annie called Chelsea and Rhonda. "Well?" Fi asked.  
"They will meet us up there." Annie said. "You?" "Candy will meet  
us up there too." Fi replied. "Mom we are leaving now." Fi said.  
Meaning to let both hers and Annies mom know they were leaving.  
"Ok be back by 5pm." "We are going to drive around and look at  
Christmas lights this evening remember." Lisa reminded them.  
"Ok." They both said and were off.  
  
"You lost your fashion sense since you were here last" Rhonda said to Annie.  
"That shirt looked terrible on you." "It did not. I think it looked good."  
"My fashion sense is fine." Annie added. "I agree with Rhonda, about the  
shirt." Candy put in. "Fi what do you think?" "Leave me out of this."  
"This Christmas is going perfect so far and I don't want to jinx it." Fi  
replied. This was going on as the entered Fi's house. Fi and Annie went  
up stairs to put down there bags in Fi's room. They came back down with  
Fi's Cd for that Christmas in her hand. She walked over and put it on top  
of the Cd player in the living room where Chelsea and the others were.  
Just then they heard the tour bus pull up. Fi looked out the window.  
"No we can't, we just can't, not this close to Chrismas. My mom can't  
have a gig, no no no." Fi said "Your back." Molly said as she entered  
the living room. "Mom..." Fi begain but Molly cut her off.   
"No I don'have a gig, thats not why the tour bus is here." "Yea, we are  
going to drive around and look at Christmas lights in it." Ned finished.  
"Its the only vehicle we have that's big anough to hold everybody,  
either that are three cars, this way we can all be togather looking  
at them." Molly said. Fi let out a sigh of relief. Besides the Bells,  
Thelens and Phillips, Candy, Chelsea, Rhonda and Den were going too.  
"Candy,Chelsea,Rhonda why don't you put your bags on the tour bus  
right now so you don't have to worry about forgeting them. We will  
be dropping everyone off at there house's when we are done looking at  
Christmas lights, displays etc." Molly suggested. Ok. they all said.  
They picked up there bags and took them to the tour bus.  
  
About an hour later it was dark and everyone was getting on the tour  
bus. Every seat on the bus was filled. "Everyone ready back there?"  
Irene asked from the cab, she was driving. "All ready here." was the  
reply and the tour bus pull out. "Its nice to be riding on the tour bus  
and not have a gig to worry about." Molly said. "Don't get use to it."  
Ned said. "Don't worry, I know after the holidays back on tour." All  
who heard this laughed.  
  
Annie went up to the cab "Irene I saw a house on the way in to Hope Springs  
when me and my parents arrived that every inch of the yard had decorations  
on it, can we go by that house.? It should be really pretty with the lights  
on." Annie said. "Is that the one you pass coming in to town off the  
interstate?" Irene asked. "Yea, thats where we saw it." Annie replied. "Ok  
Annie we will be sure and drive past, let me know if its not the right one."  
Irene said. "Ok I will." Annie replied and then went back to the  
community area of the tour bus.  
  
They drove around and saw some gorgeous displays. They went by two living  
manager scenes. Everyone went from one side of the tour bus to another  
looking at displays as they drove by. They finally went by the house Annie  
asked Irene to drive by. "Woa," Jack said. They must have worked a long  
time to get all the stuff in this display up." "Irene, stop the bus I want  
to get out and take some pictures." Annie said. Irene stoped the bus and  
Annie got out with some of the others. She walked back to the house and  
started taking pictures. Some of the whole thing and some of different   
parts of it. As she was taking pictures. "What? It looked like it moved."  
"It couldn't have." Annie said about one of the decorations. She looked  
thru the view finder of her camera and was about to take a picture. "Huh?"  
"That decoration looked like it moved too." "Thats inpossible there not  
alive." "I must being seeing things she thought." But in her mind she was  
not sure. She finished taking pictures, and head back to the tour bus.  
Den, Candy, Rhonda, Fi, Jack and Clu and gotten off the bus too. Jack,  
and Rhonda were taking pictures too. Everyone got on the tour bus agein.  
Annie motioned for Fi to come back to her room on the bus. Her and Fi  
went in to Fi's room. Annie then told Fi what she thought she saw  
while taking pictures. "It may have been a trick of the lights." Fi  
suggested. "It looked like they really moved tho. Like they were alive."  
"They were out of place not where I first saw them. How could the light  
do that?" Annie said. Fi thought to herself "Not something weird not now.  
not this close to Christmas." "Fi would you come back to that house with  
me later to look more closly at those decorations I think I saw move?"  
"Oh alright?" Fi said. Fi would have prefered to ingnore it but Annie  
seemed like she didn't, she wanted to find out. Fi couldn't let her friend  
go check it out by herself.  
  
They finished Driving around looking at Christmas decorations. They start  
to drop people off at there homes. To drop the first person off they had  
to drive by the Phillips house. As the drove by some on the bus noticed  
the house across the street from the Phillips house decorations were on.  
"Stop Stop." came several voices from the back. Irene stop as soon as  
she could. "What is it?" She asked? "Rhonda wants to take pictures of  
the house across the street from ours." Jack said. Irene shook her head.  
"Ok but make it quick. we have to get everyone home." "Thanks Mrs B."  
Rhonda said has she got out followed by Chelsea, Fi and Annie.  
Annie and Fi were going to take pics to. Fi for Jack. He had not  
yet defrost from last time. Rhonda looked thru the view finder at  
the Christmas nome sense and snaped some pictures. Then she focused  
on the manager scene. She was sizeing up the picture thru the view  
finder.... "What?" She said " "I sure that calf was closer to the manager  
scene.? Rhonda said. "What is it Rhonda?" Chelsea asked "That calf was  
was near the manager scene then when I look thru the view finder it was   
further away. It looked like it moved to me." Rhonda said. "Rhonda it  
problably just looked that way thru the camera." Chelsea said "Yea  
thats it." Rhonda said in a I really don't want to know voice.  
"Chelsea!" Rhonda said suddenly. "The calf its right by the manager now!"  
Chelsea looked then said "You have anough picture right?" "Right, lets  
go back to the bus." Chelsea and Rhonda got back on the bus. Fi and  
Annie were taking pictures of the Christmas nome display but were close  
anough to over hear Chelsea and Rhonda. "Fi?" Annie said. "The calf  
was not that close to the manager scene when we took pictures of it." Fi  
said. They were about to go over and look at the calf when. "Come on  
we got to go. We have to get everone home." Molly said. Fi and Annie turned  
and got on the bus. Everone was dropped off at there home. The Phillips and  
Thelens were dropped off at Mollys house last and Ned and Irene took care  
of the tour bus. "See you all tomorrow Ned said." "By Merry Christmas."  
they replied.  
  
Late that evening Jack was in the living room. He was the only one there.  
The living room was bathed in the light from the Christmas tree. They were  
the only lights on. Jack was looking at the Christmas cd for that year Fi   
had bought. The cd was called Rockin around the Christmas tree. It was a  
cd of traditional Christmas music done in soft rock style. "Deciding which  
song to dance with Fi to?" A voice said. Jack turned. It was his mom, Molly.  
"No just wanted to see what I am in for this year to prepare." "Why do you  
sweat it, its only one time a year." Molly said. "I know but its her  
tradition why does she have to drag me into it?" Jack said. "Christmas for  
Fi is a big thing. She dosn't get this excited over a lot of stuff, besides  
next year you may not be here for Christmas." Molly said. "What do you  
mean I might not be here.? Jack asked. "Next school year your going to  
to college remember." Molly said. "Oh yea I forgot." Jack said. "Glad it  
means so much to you." Molly replied. "Mom!" Jack said. "I'm just kidding  
son." Molly said. Jack thought about it. A smile came over his face.  
When he started to think about college one word came to mind. Gabe.  
Jack had decided he wanted to try and go to college where he could visit  
Gabe and learn photography. "Your thinking about Gabe aren't you." Molly  
said snaping Jack out of his thoughts. "Yea I was." Jack said. "She really  
loves you." "I can tell by the way she greets you when you visit her."  
"Even tho its not as much as either of you would like." Molly said.  
"Does she greet you like that when you visit her when we are not along?"  
Molly asked. "Mom please!" Jack said. "Just joking agein." Molly said  
  
"You two kids should be getting to bed. You don't want to sleep the day  
away tomrrow." A voice said. Molly and Jack turned and saw Annie and Fi's  
heads peeking thru the living room door. "Ok mom, You two should get to  
bed too. Old folks need more sleep than us kids." Molly said. Fi and Annie  
started giggling and ran away. Soon you could hear them going up stairs, in  
the hall, then hear the door to Fi's room close.  
  
In the guest room Kevin Thelen was looking out the window at the Christmas  
display accross the street and other things he could see from there. There  
was one on the next street that could be seen from the window. Lisa Thelen  
walked up behind her husband and put her arms around him. "What are you  
thinking?" She asked. He turned and put his arms around his wife. "I was  
just thinking it has been awhile since we have taken this much time off  
work." He said. "Yea it has been a while." She agreed. "I like spending  
time with you and Annie and not having work and stuff on my mind too."  
Kevin said. "Me too, Annie is spending more time with Fi and friends  
than with us." Lisa said. "Did you think she wouldn't?" Kevin said.  
"No I knew she would, she has not seen them for awhile." Lisa said.  
"Her and Fi hit it off right away." "Its like they have something in  
common and they are the only ones they know of that do." "I've asked her  
about it but she always finds away to avoid answering." Lisa said.  
"Same here." "I guess she will tell us when she's ready." Kevin said.  
Knock on the door. "Hello." It is Molly. She sticks her head in.  
She see's Kevin and Lisa with there arms around each other. "Sorry  
didn't mean to interupt" "I'll go." Molly says. "Come on in Molly."  
Kevin says. "Your not interupting anything." "No I should go." Molly  
replies. "No really its ok Molly come on in." Lisa says. "Well?" Molly  
says. "Will you come in already." Kevin says in a humorous tone.  
Molly comes end. Kevin and Lisa drop there arms from around each other.  
"Just wanted to see if you had/need anything." Molly says. "No we are  
fine, thanks for asking tho." Lisa says.  
  
Christmas eve finally arrived. Fi had managed to avoid going over to the  
house Annie said she saw decorations move at, so far. She wanted to put it  
off till after Christmas. Didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Everyone gathered in the Phillips living room. The Phillips, Bells and  
Thelens. Kevin handed out the presents. All of Mollys gifts were music  
related. "Thanks everybody but did anyone get me anything not connected  
to music?" Molly said. Jack pick up a present and gave it to his mom.  
"Try this one." He said. Molly opened it. It was two framed pictures.  
One of Rick and one of Molly and Rick. "Ah" Molly sighed when she saw  
them. "I had forgotten all about these." "Where did you get them?"  
Molly asked. "I found dad's camera and it had film in it so I had  
the film developed, those were the two best pictures of you all on  
it. I had them blowup and framed." A tear ran down Mollys face.  
"These were taken on the last vacation we went on before...." Molly said.  
"Mom I didn't mean to make you sad." Jack said. Molly got up and  
huged Jack. "It's ok, I love them, thank you." Molly said.  
"There from me and Fi." Jack said. Molly then huged Fi. "Thank you  
sweety." She said to Fi. "Your welcome mom." "We love you." Fi said.  
During this we hear Ricks theme being played on Guitar.  
  
All the presents were opened. Everyone saying thank you to everyone else.  
Egg nog, Fi's cookies and other Christmas food was passed around. Before  
anyone knew it it was time to go on the round. "Guys it's almost Eight  
ready to start the round?" Fi said. "This is going to be a blast." Clu said.  
"What are you guys going to do?" Carey asked. "Well son?" Ned said we are  
going to a church thing we heard about. Its not a service but a get  
togather later. Its at the Church of the lst Christians." "Sounds cool  
what do you say we try and swing by there guys as part of the round?"  
Clu said. "Well maybe." Fi said. "Will see." "Its eight lets go." Jack  
said and Jack and company head out the front door. "Don't want you out  
all night." Molly reminded them. "Ok mom." Jack and Fi said. "We don't  
don't want you partying all night." Annie said as she was going out the  
door the last one out. "Yes mother." Her mom said. Causing Annie to  
start laughing as she went out.  
  
They walked down the street. The snow had been cleared so the street was  
the best place to walk at the monent. "What are in those bags you and Jack  
are carrying?" Carey asked. "Oh, those are tins of Fi's cookies we are going  
to give one to everyone we visit." Jack said. "That means we are going to  
get one." Clu said. "Yep, thats right." Fi said. "Don't you every think  
without your stomach?" Clu?" Jack asked. "Yea when I am thinking of Girls."  
Clu replied. "Oh brother." Fi said. Everyone else laughed.  
  
They arrived at Chelsea's house. Knocked on the door. Chelsea answered.  
"Merry Christmas." They said. Chelsea and family and Rhonda said Merry  
Christmas back. Fi handed them a tin of Cookies. "Whats in the tin?"  
Sara, Chelsea's little sister asked. "Cookies." Chelsea said. "What kind?"  
Sara then asked. "There my home made cookies." Fi answered. "Alright!  
I love those." Sara said. "I'll go put them with the rest of the food."  
Mitch Chelsea's dad said.  
  
They stayed at Chelsea's for about 40 mins then headed for the next house,  
Rhondas. Everyone said goodby and off they went this time with two more  
then when they had arrived. Sara had protested to go to but her parents said  
no.  
  
They got to Rhondas house and went in. This time Jack gave a tin of cookies  
out. There were some relatives of Rhondas in town. Everyone said hello.  
"You guy going to open your presents this evening?" Fi asked noticing  
the presents under the tree at Rhondas house. "No we open them in the  
morning." Rhonda said in reply.  
  
The left Rhondas house and headed for Den's house. Den's house was in  
reasonable walking distance of the house where Annie thought she saw  
Christmas decorations move. Annie knew this and was really temped to  
ask Fi to go and check it out with her but she knew this was not the time.  
But she really wanted to.  
  
They got to Den's house. "Hi Merry Christmas." Den said just after he  
opened the door. They were all about to go in when a group of carolers  
came up behind them and begain singing.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
and a happy New Year.  
  
Good tiding we bring to you and  
and your king, good tiding for  
Christmas and a happy New Year"  
  
  
Everyone begain to sing along. They sang three songs then went on inside  
the house. Annie handed Den a tin of Cookies. "This is anough for me  
did you bring some for my family?" Den said. Then laughed. "I guess Annie  
didn't tell you I am addicted to your cookies Fi." Den said  
"Well this time of year is so busy you can't expect her or me to remember  
every little thing do you." Fi replied. This cracked everyone up.  
When everyone managed to quit laughing they said hello to Den's family.  
Fi's pager went off. It was her mom. "Can I use your phone.?" she asked.  
"Sure." Den's mom said this way. She then led Fi to the Phone.  
"Yea Mom we are at Den's house." "Its been a blast." "Ok see everyone  
at home bye." Then Fi hung up. "What did mom want?" Jack asked. "She  
just wanted to see how we were and to tell us they are at the church  
in case we got home before they did." Fi said  
  
From Den's house they headed for Candy's, agein with more people than  
they arrived with. One more to be exact. The arrived at Candy's and were  
warmly welcomed, Fi gave them a tin of cookies. Everyone tried a little  
bit of the foods people had given Candy's parents that year for Christmas.  
They liked most of it. Everyone talked for awhile then the headed to the   
last stop the Bells.  
  
They arrived at the Bells house. What started out as a group of five had  
grown to a group ot nine. Carey unlocked the door and they all went in.  
"How come no Christmas decortations at your house?" Candy asked. "Well  
since we are going to be hanging at Fi and Jacks most of the time this  
year and not be here much we decided not to put any up this year." Clu  
answered. "Well thats not totaly true." Carey said. "Everyone go out  
into the front yard." Carey asked everyone. Everyone but Carey went  
out into the Bell's front yard. Suddenly the front window lit up and  
in lights it said Merry Christmas. Everyone applauded. "Well done Carey"  
Rhonda said. "Hey we did it bro" "I knew they would love it." Clu said.  
He and Carey slapped hands in the air. "Ok now where are our tin of  
Cookies?" Clu asked. Fi handed Clu the last tin of Cookies. "I'll take those"  
Carey said reaching over and taking them from Clu. "We want some left for  
the rest of the family." "Ahh." Clu said with a sad puppy dog look.  
They hung out at the Bells house for a little while then went on to  
the next and last house on the round. The Phillips house.  
  
They hung out at the Phillips for along while then walked back the way they had  
come. The people in the group dropped off at there homes till there were  
the orignal five agein. "This was a blast." Jack said. "We should make a  
point of doing this every year." He said. As they were walking a gust of  
wind knocked the bag Fi had carried tins of cookies in out of her hand  
blowing it down the street. "I'll get it." Fi said. "I'll catch up. You all  
go on." Fi heads down the street chaseing the blowing bag. She caught up  
with it and had just put her hand threw the carry handles of the bag when  
"Merry Christmas Fiona Phillips." A voice said. Fi looks up and standing  
there was Nick. "Nick?" Fi says. "Hi Fiona" He says. "I don't want a  
choclate sleigh ride or anything to drink." she says. "Well thats good  
cause I happen to be fresh out." Nick replies. "What are you doing in  
Hope Springs?" Fi asks "You remember what I said to you in Grand Junction?"  
Nick asks Fi. Fi thinks about it. "Oh Everybody gets a present at Christmas."  
So thats why your here." Fi says "I saw you so decide to say hi." Nick  
says. "I understand last Christmas was not exactly what you would have  
wanted it to be." "You could say that." Fi says. "I am sorry." Nick  
replies. Then something dawns on Fi. "You caused the gust of wind to  
blow the bag out of my hand to get me away from the others."  
"I did?" Is all Nick says about it. Fi thinks same Nick, just like  
at Grand Junction. "Well I have to catch up to my friends" Fi says  
"Well bye then Fiona." Fi turns to go then turns back to tell Nick  
something but Nick is gone. Fi looks all around but no sign of Nick.  
Fi see's even the snow on the ground is undisturbed. No sign of any  
kind Nick was even there.   
  
Fi turned to go when the sound of what sounded  
like pawing the ground by a cow or deer or something reaches her ears.  
Fi thinks there no deers or anything like that this far in to Hope  
Springs. She follows the sound with her ears which leads her to look  
at the roof of a house across the street from where she is. Fi can hardly  
believe what she is seeing. On the roof are eight reindeer pulling a sleigh  
Another sound draws her attention to the roof of the house next to that one.  
On the roof by the chinney is a man dressed in a red suit, white fringe,  
black belt and shoes, floppy cone shaped red hat with a white fluffy ball  
at the end. He has a white beard and is over weight, fat. "It can't be"  
Fi says. "He dosn't..." She is cut off by the man on the roof saying  
"Merry Christmas Fiona." The man has seen her watching him. "Nick, you?"  
She says thinking out loud. The wind kicks up agein blowing snow. Fi  
covers her face. When the wind calms down she uncovers her eyes. The  
man,the reindeer and sleigh are gone. She looks at both roofs. The  
snow on them is undisturbed as with Nick. Not a sign anyone or thing  
had been on the roofs. Fi turns and goes to catch up with the others.  
  
"Where is she." Jack asks. "Calm down Jack you know how hard it can  
be to catch a blowing bag." Clu says. "She been gone so long." Jack says.  
"It has not been that long." Carey replies." "I'm going to go look for her."  
Jack says. "Got the bag." Fi says walking up. "Where have you been?" Jack  
asks concerned or is it irritation in his voice? "Im fine Jack." Fi says.  
"Jack was about to have a nervous break down over wondering where you were."  
Annie says. "I was not." Jack replies. Annie laughs softly not wanting  
Jack to hear. "When I caught up with the bag a friend saw me and we talked  
for awhile." Fi says. "What friend?" Jack asks. "Just a friend from Grand  
Junction. Come on we need to get back, you know how mom gets." Fi says  
and starts walking, everyone starts walking too.  
  
Back at the Phillips house they walk in the front door. "How did it go?"  
a voice from the living room asks. Its Molly. They walk in to the living  
room. "It was great mom." Fi says. "Yea Jack wants to do it every year  
Mrs P." Clu says. "I'm glad you all had a good time." Molly replies.  
"How did things at the church go." Jack asked. "They went ok." "Me,Ned,  
Irene and the Thelens had a good visit. We haven't done that for along  
time it seems like." Molly said. "So you all spent the evening talking  
to each other." Carey said. "We talked with other people too." Molly  
said. "Carey?" Fi said. "What?" Carey replied in a what did I do voice.  
  
Later after everyone else had gone to bed Fi was in the kitchen getting  
a snack. She couldn't believe she could be hungry after all the food  
she ate that night. But I am. Talk about weird she thought. Fi had  
gotten something to eat and a drink and was at the kitchen island eating  
went the sound of a argument outside got her attention. "Oh great,  
out neigbhors can't argue during the day they have to argue in the  
middle of the night." She thought out loud and got up to goto a window  
to look out to see who was argueing. She looked out the window and what  
she saw made her say "whoa is this possible?" The Christmas decorations  
in the front yard of the house across the street had come to life.  
The Christmas nomes were argueing with each other. Annie. Fi thought.  
She will want to see this. Fi headed up stairs to get Annie. Fi entered  
her room. She at first started to turn on the lights but then decided  
not to. Annie was in bed a sleep. Covered up completely except her head.  
Fi went over to Annie's bed and said in Annie's ear. "Annie Annie."  
Annie moved. Agein Fi said "Annie." "What?" "Who?" "Fi that you?"  
Annie said still mostly a sleep. "Yea its me." "Come on Annie there  
is something you will want to see." Fi said. "Can't it wait till morning?"  
Annie asked. "Annie come on." Fi said pulling Annie out of bed and out  
the door. "Fi what is it?" Annie asked Fi. "You will see." She replied.  
  
They got down stairs to the window Fi had looked out of. Annie looked  
and when she saw the alive moving Christmas decorations she became fully  
awake. "Then I wasn't seeing things." Annie said. "Those decorations I saw  
did move." "I'm going to go and take a close look Fi said. "Wait up I'm  
going too." Annie said. And headed up stairs to change. A few minutes  
later Annie returned. She was dressed, wearing a jogging outfit over her  
clothes and a coat. She had another jogging out fit in her hands. She  
handed it to Fi. Fi looked at the jogging outfit. "Good idea Annie."  
she said. Fi pulled off her coat and put on the jogging outfit over her  
clothes and then put her coat back on. They then head out the front door.  
  
  
They headed down the front walk. "Hi." A voice said. Fi and Annie jumped.  
They were not expecting anyone to be outside. They turned to see who said  
hi to them. There waving was the snowman Jack and Clu had made. They could  
hardly believe it. The Snowman had come to life. "What? You have never been  
said hi to before?" The Snowman said. Annie and Fi walked over to the  
Snowman. "This is the lst time a Snowman has talked to us." Fi said looking  
at Annie who nodded yes. "Come to think of it I have not talked to anyone  
or anything before that I remember." The Snowman said. The Snowman seemed  
friendly so Fi introduce herself and Annie. "I'm Fiona and this is my  
friend Annie." "How do you do." The Snowman replied. "How are you and  
the decorations across the street alive? No offense. Fi asked.  
"Well on Christmas eve some come to life, don't know if it is random or  
some are chosen some how. Don't know how." The Snowman said.  
"You don't have any idea why or why you and other things were chosen  
to be alive this year?" Annie said. "I don't know at all, no idea." The  
Snowman said. "Where are you two going?" He asked. "Across the street."  
Annie answered. "Oh, you heard the nomes arguing" The Snowman said.  
"Its a shame, those nomes are alive for one night and there going to  
waist it arguing over who's place in the yard makes the display."  
  
Fi and Annie said goodby to the snowman and contenued to head across the  
street. As Fi and Annie step into the yard across the street the green  
nome was saying. "My place in the yard is what makes this work." "Does not  
mine does." The red nome said. Annie and Fi couldn't believe they were  
aruging over something so idiodic. "It is where I am placed that makes it  
work." The blue nome chined it.  
  
"It's Christmas eve, you are only alive for tonite, Peace on Earth good will  
towards men, and you waisting it aruging. All of you make the display, not  
just one of you. If it weren't for all of you there would not be one."  
Fi said interuptng there argument. All the nomes turned towards the  
direction of Fi and Annie. "As I have been trying to tell you." A older  
nome said walking up. This nome was clearly older than the rest. His  
color had worn off long ago. You could not tell what color he had been.  
"Thank you for saying so young ladie. Maybe they will listen to you, they  
haven't been listening to me no matter how I have tried." The older nome  
said. "A human can see how silly you all are being." "Think about it."  
The older nome said.  
  
The other nomes begain talking amoung themselves. They turned back and one  
of them said. "The display wouldn't look as good without all of us."  
That settled they begain talking to Fi and Annie. Annie walked over to  
the manger scene. The statues that represented Mary, Joseph, etc were  
acting out the scene. They seemed not to notice Annie. "Have you come to  
see and worship the King?" One of the wisemen asked her. "Ah yea." She  
replied not sure how to answer the question. The wisemen went on towards  
the manger scene. Annie walked closer to it. She then noticed something.  
"Fi come here." She called. Fi walked over. "Fi all the statues in the  
manger scene are alive except the one represnting the baby Jesus." Annie  
said. Fi looked close at the manger. The statue representing Jesus was not  
moving. It was still just a statue. Fi walked over and gently touched it  
as if touching a real baby. It was cold and had a plastic feel to it.  
Annie also touched it the same way.  
  
"Why would all the other ones come to life but not the one thats suppost  
to be Jesus? Fi asked. They had no answer. "Fi lets go over to the other  
house, the one you pass when you get off the interstate." Annie said.  
"You mean the one where you saw the decorations move." Fi replied.  
"Right" Annie said. "If those displays are alive too maybe it will  
help us figure this out." Annie added. "How are we going to get there?"  
"We don't dare wake anyone up to take us." Fi said. "We could borrow  
the car agein like we did in California during my lst tour with  
your mom." Annie said. "You remember how that turned out?" "My mom caught  
us thanks to Jack and we got grounded big time."*** "Besides that..."  
Fi pointed across the street to the Phillips garage. Snow was piled up  
ageinest it. "Let ride over on bikes." Annie suggested. "We can bring  
them through the house." Fi said.  
  
Fi and Annie went back to Fi's house and went thru the house to the garage.  
The Snowman waved at them as they pasted. They waved back. They went into  
the garage and got the bikes. They quietly wheeled them thru the house.  
On the way thru the grab two ski masks. The got the bikes to the street.  
On the way the snowman asked where they were going, they gave a quick  
answer. They got on the bikes and were off. The route they took went by  
Den's house. Den was up on the way to the kitchen he passed a front window  
and saw Fi and Annie ride by.  
  
Fi and Annie arrived at the house. The decorations were alive there too.  
Fi and Annie looked behind them when they heard the noise of another bike  
stopping. "Den what are you doing here?" Fi asked "I saw you and Annie  
ride by my house and thought something might be wrong so I followed."  
"How could you tell it was us, we were wearing ski masks?" Annie asked.  
"I could tell by the bikes." Den replied. "One of the bikes was Fi's so  
the person on the other bike had to be you Annie." "Be sides Jack dosn't  
have blond hair." Den said. "What are you two doing here." Den asked.  
It was at that moment that Den noticed the living decorations in the yard.  
"Oh, that's why. But how is this possible?" "Thats what we are hopeing to  
find out." Fi said. "Since your here come on." Fi said and all three went  
into the yard.  
  
They walked over to the manger scene and like in the yard across the street  
from the Phillips it was alive except for the statue representing the baby  
Jesus. "Its the same here." Annie said. "What is?" Den asked "The statue  
representing the baby Jesus is not alive just like the one across the street  
from Fi's house." Annie said. They walked over to the elves. They were busy  
as if they really were in Santas workshop. They ignore the trio. When they  
tried to talk to them they just said no time have to work. Fi and Annie  
looked at the living decorations but it told them nothing. No clues at  
all. They started getting cold so decide to go home. They rode off on  
the bikes, they stopped briefly at Den's saying good nite to him then  
went back to Fi's house. They put the bikes away as quietly as they  
could then head up stairs and changed into there bed clothes.  
  
"It looks like there going to sleep right thru Christmas." Ned said.  
"I'll go and get them up." Jack said. "No let them sleep. they were  
probably up all night talking and looking at there presents." Molly said.  
"Hanging out as much as possible before we have to leave." Lisa said.  
  
Annie woke up and looked at the clock. It said almost 12:40pm. She turned  
over and saw Fi still a sleep. She threw a pillow at Fi. "Huh?, what?, Jack  
you jerk." Fi said half a sleep. "Sorry not Jack, me." Annie said. "We  
have slept half of Christmas away I think its time to get up." She said.  
Right when she finish saying that the pillow can flying back at her  
hitting her. "I think thats yours." Fi said. Annie laughed.  
They got ready and were sitting at the desk puting on their make up.  
"I've been thinking about the Jesus dolls not coming to life like the  
rest of the decorations last night." "I have a theory. There is only one  
Jesus. If the dolls representing Jesus came to life it would be like there  
were more than one Jesus and there can't be more than one Jesus.  
Only Jesus can be Jesus." "Thats why possible the dolls representing Jesus  
did not come to life." Annie said. "I had not thought of that." "Makes  
since." Fi said. "I wonder if there might be more to it tho." Fi added.  
They both went and looked out the bathroom window. There was no sign  
that the snowman or decorations across the street had come to life.  
No footprints nothing. The snow was undisturbed.  
  
They finished puting on there makeup and went down stairs. As they got to  
the bottom of the stairs Ned said to them. "Eat a light breakfast, we are  
going to be eating Christmas dinner at 2 o'clock." They ate breakfast, but  
not anough to ruin the Christmas dinner.  
  
Later in the living room. "No I will not dance with you this year." Jack  
said. "Come on Jack its tradition." Fi said. "No forget it." Jack replied.  
And heads out of the living room. He was just about to leave the room when  
Annie appeared in the door. "You might as well dance with her Jack you  
are going to end up doing it any way." "Remember last year you said  
you wouldn't dance then either but you did." "No fair your ganging up  
on me." Jack said. "She right bro." Clu added he had walked up behind  
Annie. "Not you too Clu." Jack said. "Oh lets get it over with." He said  
towards Fi. Fi had already set up her new Christmas cd to the song she  
had pick to dance to this year. A soft rock version of "Oh come all ye  
faithful."  
  
Fi and Jack danced. "Dance with me Clu?" Annie asked. "Sure." Clu said.  
Annie took Clu's hand and lead him in to the living room and started  
danceing. They switched partners. "It looks like your having fun Jack."  
Annie said as they danced. "I don't totally not like it he said."  
  
At the Christmas dinner everone was enjoying it. They had the tradional  
foods, Turkey, Dressing, Cranberry sause etc. They also had some foods  
from other countries prepared by Lisa and Kevin form recipes they picked  
up on there travels. They were just about to have dessert, Pumpkin and  
Sweet patato pies and other assorted goodies when the phone rang.  
Molly answered it. "Hi, how is Christmas going there? Good, its going  
good here too, we are just about to have dessert. No its ok you didn't  
call at a bad time. Ok I get him. Jack its Gabe." This got Jacks attention  
instantly. "You all can go into the office and use the speaker phone if  
you want." Molly said. Which they did. Jack,Clu,Fi and the gang.  
  
Jack pressed the button to turn on the speaker phone. "Merry Christmas  
Gabe." he said. "Merry Christmas." A voice not Gabe's said.  
"Why Gabe your voice has gotten deeper." Carey said. "Hi Mr  
Crawford." Jack said. "Hi Jack i"ll put Gabe on." He said. "By Molly"  
"By Seth." "I'm hanging up now guys." Click. "Merry Christmas Jack and  
everyone." Gabe said. "Who all is there Gabe asked?" Jack told her.  
"Hey Annie where all have you been? Gabe said. "I'll email you and tell  
you about it later, Jack wants to talk to you." Annie replied. "Ok I'll  
be looking for it. You remember my email addy?" Gabe said. "Yea I know it."  
Annie said. "Gabe how have you been." Jack asked. "Been fine. had a relapes  
about 6 weeks ago." "You ok?" Jack asked concerned. "Yea i'm fine. I'm in  
remisson." Gabe said. "How is Christmas going there?" Fi asked. "It is  
going great. We went to see a light show Christmas eve. It was so pretty."  
"I wish Jack had been with us." Gabe said. "I wish we could have been  
togather some this Christmas too." Jack said. "What? Not now Dad. Oh  
alright, I told you not to leave it outside. I've got to go my Dad needs  
my help." Gabe said. "You can't stay on a little longer?" Jack said.  
"Sorry I can't got to go. I'm coming." Gabe said. "I'll call you back  
this evening." Jack said. "Ok we will be here. By Jack love you, by  
everyone." Gabe said "I love you too." Said Jack. Then everyone said  
togather "By Gabe." Then Gabe hung up.  
  
That evening after everything calmed down Fi was getting ready for bed when  
she saw proped up on her desk a picture of the Phillips, Bells and Annie  
from last Christmas. It wasn't there before. She went over to look at  
it and when she got to the desk it fell over and on the back was written  
  
You asked how can Christmas  
Decorations come to life?  
  
Christmas Magic.  
  
Nick  
Merry Christmas  
  
Fi smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Annie asked. Annie had come  
in to the room. Fi showed Annie the picture and what was written on  
the back. Then Annie smiled.  
  
  
Dec 26, this was the last day the Thelens would be there. They would be  
leaving the next day.  
  
"Are you sure?" Annie said. "I don't want you all to give up the work  
you all have been doing because of me." Annie's parents had just told her  
about there going on the lecture circut. "Annie we want you to be able to  
pursue your music and you can do that better if we aren't traveling all  
over the world and we want to be able to spend more time with you before  
you go to college in about 3 years." Her dad said. "You will understand  
better when you have kids one day." Her mom added "Are you really really  
sure about this?" Annie said. "Yes, me and your dad have talked and thought  
about it a lot before we decided." "I love you." Annie said. "You are the  
most important person in our lives right now sweetface. We love you so  
much." Her dad said. Annie hugged her parents. "With the new c..." Lisa  
jabbed Kevin in the ribs to keep him from spilling Mollys news for Annie.  
Kevin looked at Lisa then realised why she poked him. "Has Molly talked  
to you yet?" He asked Annie. "No about what?" Annie said. "Just something  
Molly wanted to tell you herself." "What?" Annie asked. "Molly will tell  
you. Don't bug her about it." Her mom said. "Oh, alright. Annie replied.  
  
Annie told Fi and Jack about her parents going on the Lecture circut and  
being in the U.S. more. They were happy for them. She asked them if they  
knew what there mom wanted to talk to her about but they didn't.  
They did not know there mom wanted to talk to Annie.  
  
Annie found out that evening. Everyone had gone to bed. Fi and Annie  
were up talking when Molly polked her head in Fi's room and asked  
if she could talk to Annie for a few minutes. She and Annie went in  
to Molly's room. "Annie." Molly began "I'm going to be starting a new  
cd this spring. It will be a three cd set called the Molly Phillps tour,  
it will have music from my Kane band days as well as current songs."  
"Me and Irene have talked to the record company and they have no problem  
with it, I would like you to have some songs on it. About 5 or 6 this time.  
You were part of the tour last year and some this year."  
"What do you think?" Molly said.  
  
"I'd love to do it, but I will have to talk it over with my parents."  
Annie said. Annie was fighting excitement. Before she had only  
one bonus track on several of Mollys cds. "I told your mother earlier  
before Christmas she was happy about it for you." Molly said.  
"Oh, so that's why my mom polk my dad in the ribs." Annie said.  
"What Annie?" Molly said. "Nothing." Annie replied. "When will the  
recording start." Annie asked. "Well it is sceduled to begein the second  
week of May. If you do it you should be back here then, at least a day  
before." Molly said. "It's going to be recorded in Hope Springs?"  
Annie said. "Yes, its easier on alot of us that way."  
"Thank you Molly." Annie said as she hugged Molly. "I will let you  
know as soon as possible." Annie told Molly.  
  
"Congrads Annie." Fi said after Annie told her the news when she returned  
to Fi's room. "Well its not definte yet, I don't know if I will be able  
to come back to do it or not. I really want to." Annie said. I will talk  
to my parents about it tomorrow." She added. Fi and Annie did there before  
going to sleep chat and then went to sleep.  
  
Fi woke up the next morning to find Annie was gone. She had gotten up  
already. Her suit case was still there so she had not left yet Fi saw.  
Fi got up and headed to the bathroom. She heard voices coming from the  
guest room. She went up to the door and listened. It was Annie and her  
parents discussing Mollys up coming cd. Fi went into the bathroom.  
  
Fi, Jack and Carey were in the middle of breakfast when Annie and parents  
came down. "Breakfast?" Jack asked. "No we have already eaten." Mr Thelen  
said. "I haven't." Annie said. Annie went and got a plate and joined the  
others for breakfast.  
  
That afternoon Annie brought her suit case down stairs using both hands.  
"You all aren't leaving already are you our friends will be coming  
over to say goodby later." Jack said. "No just puting it in the car."  
Annie said. Her parents were right behind her. They went out and put  
there suit cases in the trunk of there car. Later that afternoon  
Candy,Chelsea,Rhonda and Den came over. Chelsea's little sister Sara  
was there too. She was 9 years old.  
  
"Spring is so far away." Rhonda said. "I will miss you all to." Annie  
replied hugging her friends. "It was good we able to have a long visit."  
Molly said to Lisa and Kevin. "I can't remember the last time we did."  
Lisa said. "By Ned." Kevin said. "Its been good seeing you man." Ned  
replied. Then gave him a bear hug. "You got our updated tour schedule."  
Irene asked. "We have it, wouldn't forget that." Kevin replied.  
"Me or Irene will let you know when Annie needs to be here for the Cd set,  
if you all decide to let her do it." Molly said. "As soon as we know."  
Irene added. "When we decide we will let you both know asap." Lisa said.  
  
The Mr and Mrs Thelen got in there car. "Come on Annie time to go." her  
mom said. "Just a sec." Annie called back. "Well this is it, by everyone."  
Annie said. She then walked over to Fi. "By Fi, i'll miss you." She said.  
"Miss you too." Fi said. Fi and Annie grasped hands just inside the knuckes.  
The hands where they wore there friendship rings. Annie let go then got in  
the car. They drove off. Den walked up to Fi and said "Did you all figure  
anything out about what we saw Christmas eve?" "No we havn't still working  
on it. Annie has a theory tho." She told Den about Annie's theory about  
the dolls representing Jesus." "Let me know if you all come up with any  
thing." Den asked. "Ok sure. If we do." Fi said.  
  
Fi's room the next day.  
Fi is thinking about how Christmas went this year.  
She is thinking this Christmas was good, not as she would of wanted it  
but good. She also was thinking. "Was that really Nick she saw in the  
sleigh on the roof.? "Were those really tiny reindeer she saw.? Well at  
least Nick didn't send me on a trip thru time this time." "Was the  
Christmas decorations coming to life just random or picked some how  
like the Snowman said or was it something else." Fi had seen to much weird  
stuff in her life not to wonder if it might be something more.  
  
"Weird stuff did find her this Christmas agein but at least this time it  
was not frighting or dangerous weird stuff." She thought. Her thoughts  
turned to next Christmas. "Maybe next Christmas nothing weird will find  
me." Fi could only wait till next Christmas to see. She also wondered what  
kind of Weird stuff will find me this year. She would just have to wait and  
see.  
  
  
We now see the entire So Weird Cast and Guest stars standing togather  
facing us in the Phillips living room. They all say togather-  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM OUR SO WEIRD FAMILY TO YOURS!  
  
  
  
  
*-So Weird episode Fountain. Written by Jennifer Cecil  
  
**-A So Weird Christmas by SoulFire stories. At FanFiction.net, So Weird  
section.  
  
  
***-That tale will be told in a up coming So Weird fanfic called Bodie.  
  
  
  
This story is 3rd in a series.  
1.-So Weird episode Fountain  
2.-A So Weird Christmas  
3.-So weird Christmas 2001:All I want is a normal Christmas  
  
  
Authors note: Will there be a 4th story in the Series? We will Just have  
to wait till Nov or Dec 2002 to find out. 


End file.
